One Way To Say I Love You
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: PG13 for cautions I suppose. This is a romance story/attempted tearjerker. Since I suck at tearjerker stories, you could flame me I suppose. Oh yeah, it's Yama' lovin'... well, it's yaoi. o.O Anyway, somethin' happens to his love... R/R please. ~HT


****

One Way To Say I Love You

Swinging wide open, the door to a dimly lit apartment displayed a silhouette of two people. As they stepped into the candlelit room, the taller one shut the door behind them. The shorter person had his eyes covered by the other's hands. They numbly stumbled over various things as the friend led the other to a table. On the table was a dinner set: two China plates, perfect silverware, napkins folded neatly on the plates, glass cups were placed next to the plate. In the middle was a fine vase with a single red rose and to the side of the flower were two tall, white candles with their flame burning brightly. The younger looking boy sat down by the directions of the other.

The one still standing leaned towards the friend's ear with a smile on his face. When he released his hands from his friend's face he whispered lovingly, "Surprise, Koushiro."

Koushiro's eyes blinked to focus in on the table. Staring in awe, he then looked up to the tall blond. He in return gave a smile.

"Yama'?" he said in astonishment. 

The blond sat down on the other chair across from Koushiro. He blew on his knuckles and rubbed them against his shirt sarcastically. "Yep, yep… It was all my idea."

Koushiro blushed faintly and stared at the rose. "You're so kind."

Yamato leaned against the table. "I'd do anything for you, 'Shiro." 

"Meri-kurisumasu, Ishida Yamato." Koushiro said sensitively and leaned towards the center of the table. "I love you."

Yamato hinted for him to look up and he did. Above them was the traditional mistletoe. No words were needed to be spoken as they came closer to each other. Their chins were just above the red rose when Yamato's lips forcefully but tenderly locked with Koushiro's. Together they shut their eyes to share the moment of bliss. When they broke the celestial kiss, Koushiro stared into the blonde's eyes. The flame of the candle was seen weakly in the reflection. It was dancing wildly and pulsing like a beating heart-- just like Koushiro's did whenever Yamato was with him. 

"Now let's dine on the delights." Yamato stood up to break the silent stare. As he walked into the kitchen, the younger man followed him with his eyes.

"Heaven's paradise…" Koushiro whispered to himself, "is in Yamato's eyes."

An hour later, the dinner table was cleared and the candles were still burning brightly. Wax dripped down the candlestick and fell from the metal plate. Both of them were dying out ever so slowly. Yamato and Koushiro were bundled up on the right side of the couch, Koushiro in Yamato's arms. Nothing was said, but love was friskily playing around them. Koushiro yawned and leaned his head against the blond.

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner. I loved it." 

Yamato's fingers ran through the reddish-brown hair of his friend and he kissed the boy on his forehead. "Thanks for the wonderful company."

Koushiro yawned again and closed his eyes. The blonde's hands were still around him and Koushiro was in the most comfortable position. A little chuckle trickled into the silence and he looked up at his friend.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Yamato kept holding Koushiro close and started to sing, "I saw Yama kissing… Koushi-ro. Underneath the mistletoe tonight. Oh what a laugh it would have been… If Taichi had only seen- Yama kissing Koushiro tonight."

Koushiro laughed but at the same time, he blushed. It was a "joke" of theirs to tease Taichi. He and Yamato were once an item before Koushiro was. Yamato assured the boy that it was just a mistake, and that he'd never do it again, and that him being able to love Koushiro was the best thing that ever happened to him. Of course the words made Koushiro melt. It made him feel loved and belonged in the world. Now he was proud to say that he meant something to someone. And it felt good.

Yamato's hand cupped itself around Koushiro's arm and his other fell onto the youth's gentle cheek in a loving caress. When Koushiro's head tilted to the touch, his lips were greeted by Yamato's. The blond let his arms fall loosely to his lover's waist and they intensified the kiss. The two never broke the kiss except for momentarily breaths of air. Eventually, the light from the candles behind them extinguished themselves and darkness fell into the room.

Opening his eyes, Koushiro awoke to the sound of sizzling and the sweet smell of bacon. After a moment of savoring the smell, he sat up and realized he was still on the couch from the night before. Everything that happened to him the night before spun around in his mind. He didn't forget one thing that he was a witness to. Or maybe he was a victim to. Either way, the memories drove the boy to stand up and walk into the kitchen. Yamato stood with his trusty apron on and cooking a couple different foods professionally. Koushiro placed himself on the kitchen stool and grinned.

"Morning, Sunshine." Yamato joked.

"I take it you had a good night's sleep?"

"Course I did. I was with you, wasn't I?"

That little remark made Koushiro smile crookedly and blush. Yamato pried himself away from cooking and stood in front of his friend.

"So, did you have a dream?" Yamato asked playfully and linked his hands with Koushiro's.

"Maybe."

"What was it about?"

"Something."

"You tease." Yamato leaned and kissed him on the forehead. He then went back to tend to the breakfast. "Look outside, it's snowing."

Koushiro squinted and looked outside. Tiny little white dots flew across the window in a big hurry. He sighed, "I've got to get home somehow."

"Can't you just stay here?" Yamato asked, almost in a beg.

The so-called computer nerd looked down. "I'm sorry. But I promised my mom. You know how she gets a lot of the time when I don't keep my word."

Yamato nodded towards the food. "At least stay for breakfast."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Ah, good, good. 'Cause it's almost ready."

Koushiro went back to the couch and called out, "Take your time. I'm in no hurry to get home."

He fell onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. His mind painted pictures of could-have-been memories. Koushiro could've been at home, on his laptop, missing all these moments with Yamato. He could've been without Yamato and Taichi still would've had him. The boy could've been lost in the Internet world rather than being here with his Yamato. His Yamato…

Koushiro didn't realize when the meal was ready until Yamato set the plates down on the table in front of the couch. Immediately after doing this, Yamato turned around to kiss Koushiro on the lips. Instead of returning the kiss, Koushiro broke it.

"Something wrong?" Yamato blushed unknowingly.

Koushiro blushed too, "It just sort of startled me."

The blond sat down on the floor and took a piece of toast. He bit into it and looked up at Koushiro with big, blue, and gentle eyes. They stared at each other for the minimum of thirteen seconds before they started to laugh for no reason.

"What was so funny?" asked Yamato after the laughter died down.

"I don't know…" They started to laugh again. Koushiro purposely slid off the couch and onto the floor. The thud only made them laugh even more.

"We're weird, aren't we?" Yamato questioned and leaned over the fallen friend.

"Weird, you, yes." Koushiro paused. "Weird, me, of course not."

"Whatever." The blond said presumptuously. He swiped a piece of bacon from the table plate and waved it in front of Koushiro. "Come on. You've gotta eat."

Koushiro sat up. "What are you? My mother?"

Yamato blinked. 

"I don't think that last night would've happened if-" they started together and chuckled at the end.

"Jinx!" the two exclaimed at the same time.

"Double jinx!" 

"Triple jinx!"

"Quadruple jinx!"

"Quintuple jinx." Koushiro said proudly after Yamato forgot what came after quadruple. 

Yamato put on a pout routine and crossed his arms. His eyes gave the pleading look to Koushiro that always seemed to make him cave in. This time, however, it didn't work. 

" 'Shiro!" Yamato whined.

"Ah! Don't speak."

"But!"

"Shush!"

"Then!"

"Quiet!"

"I!"

"Sh!"

"Can't!"

"Stop it!"

"Say!"

"Ishida!"

"That I!"

"Hey!"

"Love you!"

Koushiro stopped. "Yamato, Yamato, Yamato."

"Ha," the older boy said triumphantly. 

"Some day it's not going to work."

An hour later, Koushiro was dressed and ready to go. The snow outside was still falling heavily and it only got colder. No matter how much Yamato begged for him not to take the bus, due to the conditions of the road, Koushiro told him that is was the only way home and that he had to. So the blond did the only thing he could do; he was going to walk him to the bus stop.

Within a matter of minutes, Koushiro left with his friend by his side. In the snow, they remained close to each other and laughed at humorous happenings and inside jokes. By the time they reached the bus stop, Koushiro's face was nipped with red from the cold. Little chatter occurred until the bus turned the corner. 

"I'll call you tonight." Yamato said without looking at the boy.

"Affirmative," Koushiro grinned. The bus screeched to a halt and he prepared to get on. Seven people exited the bus when the door opened and Koushiro and an elderly woman were the only two getting on. 

"I don't trust this bus any more than I could throw it!" the woman hollered as she took her time climbing onto the vehicle. "But there's no other way home!"

"Good to know, ma'am." The bus driver mumbled. "Watch the first step, it's covered in ice…"

Koushiro underestimated the ice factor and carelessly stepped on it. Automatically, he fell backwards from slipping. Luckily, Yamato was there to catch him. 

"Be more careful, 'Shiro." Yamato whispered and their eyes locked. 

"I'll be more cautious." Koushiro said. The blond grinned and kissed his friend's gentle but cold lips. A warm feeling rushed through Koushiro and he blushed deeply. When Yamato let up, the boy walked onto the bus and gave him a slight wave. As the bus started to move, he realized that the people were staring at him as if he were a freak. Simply smiling, Yamato brought his gloved hand into a peace sign and then paid no further attention to them. Koushiro sat in the back and swiped away the frost covering the window. He waved to Yamato with a blush still on his face. In return, Yamato waved back until the bus was no longer in sight.

Later that evening, Yamato placed himself on the couch and clicked on the television. He flipped it to the news channel to see when his father would be home. Instead, he had to listen to the 'breaking news'.

"Today, three crashes occurred due to the weather conditions." The news reporter was saying. "A vehicle slipped off of the road and into a streetlight. The family is startled with minor damages to themselves. Two busses collided when a car in front of them stalled. From what we know, twenty-three people are injured, and seven… are killed."

Yamato blinked at the horrible crash scenes on the T.V screen. "It couldn't be Koushiro's bus…"

He looked harder and realized that it _was_ Koushiro's ride home. Terror struck the boy and his face turned pale. Without any hesitation, he picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"H-hello? Mrs. Izumi?" Yamato asked anxiously. "Is-is Koushiro th-there?"

No answer was given. On the other line, the phone had been dropped and sobbing was heard in the background. Seconds later, a woman came over the phone and claimed to be an officer.

"Is Koushiro okay?" Yamato asked, still staring at the screen.

"Poor boy…" she said sadly. "You didn't hear? You little friend died in the bus crash. If you'd like, I could-"

Yamato clutched the phone in his hand and tears swelled into his eyes. The woman continued the short detail and then hung up. Anger boiled in the boy's mind and he threw the phone against the wall. It broke on contact. Falling onto the couch, Yamato covered his face with his hands and for the first time in a long time, he cried freely.

A month following the loss, Yamato was to perform with his band. He only agreed to it if he could sing a song of his own choice. The hotel owner agreed, after all, it was the grand opening and he couldn't get a hold of anyone else. So at the performance, Yamato sang his song…

"This is going to be our last song," Yamato said into the microphone and played chords on his guitar. "It's a dedication to a lost love. So in the past words of my love…" he paused to keep his composure, "prodigious." 

The band played the slow melody and harmony that Yamato created. After a moment of instrumental music, Yamato started to sing to the crowd. To himself, he meant it only for Koushiro to hear.

__

When they sky is cerulean and the sky can be seen,

That is when I will meet my dream…

When my love is awaiting, waiting just for me,

That is when I will be with my dream.

Though lost in a day, you are with me for-ev-er.

And though lost in a memory, I will still, say those words.

Just keep in mind, I'll forget you never.

This is just one way to say

I love you.

When the gold fades to dust- 

And the diamonds lose their charm,

That is when I will know my dream.

I yearn for the moments of which we will bring.

Yeah, that's how I'll meet my dream.

Over the horizon, and under the sea...

I'll see you everywhere, standing with me.

I'd bring memories of moments,

And the things that would be.

But I'd give things all up, just for you.

Keep in mind that this is one way

To say I love you.

Please never forget me.

Though our distance is very far.

I'll always remember,

And never forget where you are.

You're inside my heart,

There you will stay.

And then we'll never part... … … …

This is one way to say...

That I still love you.

This is one way to say

I… love… you.

The End

Ah, I know it sucks… I tried my best to make it emotional. The song sounds kind of weird… I apologize. But I hope you like it and you won't flame. Yeah, another attempt of a tearjerker story by me… and it sucked. ^-^ Thanks for the time. ~HT


End file.
